10 Years Down The Bridge
by BadassPrincess9
Summary: When You Love someone so badly that whatever they do, you think is beautiful. But to think a place to stand could change a whole 10 years. MikuxLuka One Shot.


Hey everyone, so, taking break from my long stories, i decided to write this OS. Obviously its about LukaxMiku. Don't you love them guys, they're just...ugh...CUTE!. Yup anyway, how i though of this kind of plot is pretty funny, it was a nightmare, i couldn't forget about it so i decided to turn it kinda into a fanfic of those pretty couple...

Ok enough with me, shall we head to the story ^_^.

* * *

**10 Years Ago.**

Miku's Pov.

There is a girl in my class that is my closest friend, we've been friends for a long time, since we are neighbors and so, we grew close naturally. But i don't know if its me or whatever. Whenever i talk to this girl, my heart goes boom. I don't really understand why, but i feel hot, like blood is rushing up my face, and it suddenly becomes really red, i cant keep up with her gaze, it makes me feel uneasy, i tried to deny it so many times, but i just cant help it, i feel hopeless. I think i Love her...

But its bad, its wrong, we are still 9 years old. Something like that shouldn't happen anytime soon. But, but... It hurts, i feel pain, i want to let it out. Just, why is it so insane, why does it feel so wrong while on movies its unexpectedly nice. Anyway, i've been enduring it for a really long time, and if i don't let it out and confess to her, i think i'll break soon.

So, today, I collected my courage and went to her "L-Luka-san" i used the _-san _since she was a year older. To show some respect.

"Miku? Whats wrong?" Luka replied me back, she was a little bit worried, to come to her house in this rainy evening. And not mentioning my tone of talking wasn't as steady as it seems to me. It was cold outside, but why do i feel so hot?

"L-Luka-san, tomorrow can you meet with me at the beach?" Why the beach! Ugh, its gonna be tough, tomorrow will rain as well. Cant help it, it slipped out, but the beach is kinda comforting i think.

"Sure, where in the beach?" She gave that smile and it became even hotter.

"At the bridge!" I screamed and ran away, i couldn't keep up with the cold, or, how hot she was. God, her long pink hair keep surprising me with its beauty every time i see it, i cant just get enough with it!.

"Wait, Miku. Do you need an umbrella?" She offered, even how nice she is surprise me somehow, i think, i really love her badly.

"No, thanks. But you have to come, its a promise.!" I screamed as i disappeared inside the fog of the rain, i heard yelling but i couldn't hear it clearly, i don't know what she said, but, there is always tomorrow, right?.

**The Next day.**

Im waiting, and waiting for Luka. Standing on the bridge, there wasn't anyone, it was raining so very hard, thunders can be heard. It was freezing cold. Hours passed, Im still waiting, i sat down and hugged my knees, it keeps on getting colder, the rains wasn't going to stop anytime sooner, _Why doesn't she show up?._

I told her it was a promise, how can she not keep it?!. And i finally gathered up my courage. She's gonna come, i believe that. I mean, she never broke a promise, not to anyone, so how can she break it with me, her best friend? Im planning on waiting even more.

1 hour passed, i coughed, maybe I caught a cold!. Doesn't matter.

Two boys grabbed my attention. I turned my sight to them, they were in my class.

"Gakupo, do you know Megurine Luka? She is a year older than us, i heard she is performing today, let go and see her!"

"Ok, Kaito, but not for long!"

was what the boys said before running into the distance.

i was there hugging my own knee, the hug became as tight as it can be. She, she totally ignored me! After getting my courage, after thinking that i will finally let go of the pain inside me, but no, it only came back as more than just a pain, with every minute passing by, my hatred for Megurine Luka only grew bigger.

**After 6 Years.**

Im now on my first year of high school. Right now, Im who you call a loner. Eating by myself, studying by myself, spending the holiday by myself. Everything, i only relied on myself, somehow i couldn't be able to trust anyone, not after what the so called the school Idol did to me, yes that Megurine Luka! I HATE HER! For God sake, if killing wasn't wrong, she would have been dead by now.

After that day when she broke her promise to me, i told her why she didn't show up and she gave me the question expression. She totally forgot and then, i immediately broke our friendship, i don't want to be with someone like her, someone as...Black hearted as her! After that, everyday, every single day, all we did was fighting. By the time we grew away from each other, we don't talk or fight like how we used to do. Just watching her make me wanna kill her!.

it was all diffidently her bad, and she deserve it.

i was walking on the hallway at the school, i bumped into someone that send my books flying away, i noticed _that_ someone, didnt move a bit. When i turned my sight to them, they were looking at me with a blank expression. It appeared to be Luka, yeah, the hot girl everybody love.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, making it obvious that i don't want to talk to her anymore.

"How long are you going to keep this act?" She asked quietly, i bit she didn't want her fans to listen to her talking to such a low class girl like me.

"LISTEN, HERE..." I screamed attracting all the attention. But suddenly she pulled me out the school, to the yard. "I bit you brought me here because you don't want your beloved fan to hear what you've done!"

"What are you talking about?" She said as calm as she can be! I cant really stand this girl.

"You forgot!" I was shocked but didn't expect much. "You let me catch a cold for about days while still waiting for you at that bridge to tell me what im talking about?" I yelled as hard as i can.

"i don't know what your talking about!" She said, calmly. Damn, i don't know how i loved how calm she were. "Im the one who was waiting for _You_?" She said a lie, obviously.

"What? Now your lying! Weren't you performing your sweet original music thats so bad!"

"Arent you the one who is...Lying?" Luka said, and that drove me crazy!

"wh-" i couldn't continue i was shocked! She even said i was lying, this girl, is a serious problem.

"I wanted to tell you something, so that what i came for, didn't you actually first asked what i wanted!" She said calmly crossing her arms.

"Talk." I became silent and heard what she've got.

"Im leaving school, i though this was something you _wanted _to hear, so i came to tell you"

"I don't care either way, as you stop bothering me."

"Don't you have anything to say?" She said, obviously she is waiting for me to say something. I don't know what but i will say the truth.

"Im happy that your leaving!" I said. And she frowned "im sorry to not have said what you expected, now stop bothering me, im busy" i bushed her with me shoulder and walked inside the school leaving her behind, god knows what she is doing, frozen in her place.

**4 Years Later, which makes it Now.**

Right now Im on my first year at college, Luka had really left the school the next day she told me. And she even changed neighborhood, she isnt next to my house anymore, not like it bothered me or anything!. I totally forgot about her, a boy tried to and confessed to me, i dated him for about a month and broke up, i just cant feel anything to him, it feels like my heart is somewhere not really inside of me, like, it had left somewhere, somewhere not so far. And that why im not hurting, but if it was really inside of me, then it must have hurt me now for some reasons.

i heard a group at college talking about their old school days, they were once a seniors at my high school, the name _Megurine Luka, _came up on their conversation, i couldn't help it but to overhear their conversation, i just did, for no reason, my body just acted on its own, and so my mind did.

"Do you remember the famous girl Megurine Luka" Girl A said.

"yeah, yeah. I do. She was a really good singer" Girl B said.

"when she was at elementary school, i heard a famous manager asked her to sing on his concert!" Girl C said.

"But she didn't show up that day!" Girl B said.

eh! What? What do they mean!?

"Yes, for someone to neglect this kind of chance, she is really helpless" Girl A said.

"why do you think that!" Girl C asked.

"i don't know?" Girl B replied.

suddenly, i don't know why, but i jumped in between them "That concert, who was the owner?" I don't know why, really i don't know , but i felt a piece of my lost heart had formed inside of me.

"her name was Masuda Lily i think" They replied me. I gave a quick thanks as i ran to that building where the concert was held.

I arrived, the building was really tall, i didn't know how i was going to find her in there, but who cares, search every single room. I don't why im so nervous right now but i know at least why im doing this. If Luka wasnt at the concert nor with me, then..._"Im the one who was waiting for you" _that sentence of Luka, what does she meant!

Another piece of my lost heart formed inside.

i asked everywhere for Masuda Lily. They said she was in her apartment, i managed to get the address, and ran sprinting there. When i finally arrived i knocked at the door, harshly. I was being rude but... Who cares.

"yes, how can i help you?" A Blonde girl opened the door and asked me.

"im looking for Masuda Lily, is she home?" I kneeled out of breath as i asked.

"yes, its me" she replied worriedly looking at how im worn out.

"M-megurine Luka..." I couldn't talk anymore, my throat is in need for water.

"oh, that girl. I remember her clearly. But sadly she declined my offer. So, what do you exactly want?" Lily smiled as she remember Luka. Was she that special!

"w-why did she decline. Did she say anything about something?" I tried not to be specific on my words so she can freely let out everything she know.

"yes, when i asked she said she is meeting a friend."

the third piece of my lost heart melted into me.

"Where? I asked.

"umm, lets see, its quiet a long time ago! I don't remember, was it the bridge, yeah maybe."

the fourth piece gathered.

"yes, thank you" i don't know how i managed to say that, but i did. She gave a quick welcome and closed the door, i fell on my knees in front of her door, i kept on recalling everything. Trying to make sense of whatever happening.

Luka promised me to meet me at the bridge, the other day i kept waiting but she never came, she appeared to be in a somewhat called Concert. Then i became angry, we broke our friendship, 6 years later she left school, 4 years later, which makes it now, she appeared to have came to the bridge, but... She wasnt actually there!

does that even make sense!?. I was confused.

i walked with full of thoughts until i arrived at the bridge, yes, this feeling, the feeling of pain. The feeling when i first came here, yes, here where my heart was lost, the day i started hating Luka, i left my real feelings here and walked on all these 10 years with a fake feelings of hatred just to, just to attract...Luka's attention. Then, then... I never hated her, i just wanted her to look at me! All these 10 years of my life, was a waste.!

i hugged my knees as i sat on the ground, the rain poured slowly, the scene was once again repeating i saw someone, a boy walking on the beach, he was the only fool other than me to walk on such weather, i kept on staring at him until he went under the bridge. I stood and looked down, he was standing there...

_Waiting._

wait, wait, wait. No way. Theres is no way! It cant be true, it cant be. I fell on my back and stared at the clouds as rain hit my face. I just suddenly, teared up, tears kept coming, and coming. They pouring, my heart was on pain like it never be, it was way very insane, in the past whenever i heard Luka laugh, i though i want to kill her, but now, whenever i remember hearing her laughing, i taste the tears. Im afraid, Luka. Im hurting, my heart hurts me, what is this? Luka, i want to see you.

i want to kiss you, i want to touch you, i want you to pull me closer to you.

Was it possible that you've been waiting for me all the time to fix our friendship! No way, right! You must hate me now! I cant reach you anymore. I hear your voice on my head, but it doesn't stop the pain!

"Miku?" Someone called to me, it was one of Luka's friends. Closest friends. "What are you doing?"

hopefully he cant see my crying face, for the first time, im thankful for the rain!.

"Luka told me to hid it but i don't think she is in a reachable place to say anything about it" he started "Miku i know all her secrets, she once told me that she feel sad you broke your relation with her. I told her why don't she make up with you, but she tried and you was stubborn. I told her to move one. But she said this, _Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks with her comments, i will be right here waiting for her, in the end, I love her. _She said"

I was frozen, she was actually hurting, she actually loved me, but what did i do?! I bushed her aside!

"i Love Luka to tell the truth, but she loves you, and i want her to be happy!" He confessed to me this and continued "i would like to tell you that Luka is actually at the hospital at the time being, from the first day she left high school until now, she's been hospitalized. I've been visiting her everyday, all she talk about was you. I was kinda jealous of you, but... I don't think she will live any longer!"

Luka in the hospital was pretty shocking, but the last part...My eyes opened wide, i jumped and asked him which hospital, he told me, i set off running there.

My lost heart had finally, Finally came back to it own place, but that only made it hurts more.

L-Luka. Luka. Luka! I finally made sense. You were waiting for me under the bridge all this time, while i was waiting above you. It kinda funny, isnt it. But as how funny it is, it is much more sadder as it hurt as much.

Will you forgive me if i confessed now! Will you forgive me for your heart breaks all this 10 years. Will you welcome me when i tell you that i finally understood. Will you... Hold my heart for me, cause it hurt so much!.

when i finally arrived. I searched the whole hospital, and finally found Luka's mother, she was... Sad!

I called for her, she looked at my side and a small smile formed her face.

"Why didn't you meet Luka here! She's been waiting all this time for you!" Im sorry Luka's mother, im sorry that you don't know.

"Where is Luka!?" I asked searching the area.

"Luka! She-she...she just passed aw-" and the mother bursted out crying.

i knew what this sentence meant. I knew. It meant Luka was... She is... "i cant say it!" I screamed as i fell down crying. She was waiting, she was waiting for me, but when did i arrive, when it was already too late. Luka, how can i fix everything, can i turn time back and look down the bridge to find you waiting! Then i will confess, your gonna accept, and all this 10 years will be us in love, us as lovers, us playing, us in the past 10 years weren't really us, its was only you. But me, i made 10 years a waste. Your life, i turned it into 10 years less. You are still 9 years old. Like you never lived a 10 years in your life.

"Miku, Luka left you this"

the mother handed me a wet paper, i knew it was still recent, Luka _Just _died, the wet paper, was obviously Luka's tears, i figured, her handwriting and... My name!.

_Please, give this to Miku,_

_Hi, or Bye... It doesn't matter anyway, does it? ^_^... Got to smile at least! Its my ending._

_Miku, its been a long time since i called you Miku!._

_i was wondering all these years why you hated me, but i couldn't come up with any conclusion but what you said about not showing up at the bridge, to tell the truth, i was waiting under the bridge until the next morning! I fell sick because of the rain, i even slept at the spot, but you never showed up, i though maybe. Something happened to you, i went to ask whats wrong, and then there were you ending our friendship. I wrote too much didn't I?. Do you know, im hurting so much now, my last muscle using maybe writing this letter so i wanted to write it the best i can. Let me tell you this, i Love you Miku. I never was able to tell you, but i will tell you know since its too late and it doesn't matter anymore! That day when you said to meet at the bridge, i yelled to you something, i don't know if you heard it or no, but i said that i will confess to you something. And it was that i love you. Miku did you know your smile is the cutest, i was kinda sad when you stopped smiling! I think im running out of time. Tell me, please tell me, what did you want to say that day, why were you so desperate to meet, please tell me, i want to know this at least this, but can i really know anymore! Miku, im happy i met you. An-_

the line cut here, I knew, that Luka died there. My vision became fuzzy as i hardly read it. Tears were pouring, heart was throbbing, it was throbbing. I know. I know what i can do to fix this wasted 10 years.

After days, Luka was already buried in the sand. I came to visit her alone that early before college. I read my letter for Luka the last time

_You wanted to know what i was going to say well 'I Love You' funny huh! I didn't come with flowers today, because i wanted to give you a more meaningful present._

perfect, yes. I put the letter on Luka's grave. Then i lied down next to it. Looking at the sky. I was waiting for something i didn't know. I remember when Luka climbed a tree to give me an apple from it, i remember when she hugged me whenever i call her Onee-chan, she thought i was really cute, she would always smile warmly at me! She would play with me if the guys hated me. She would carry me all the way home whenever my feet hurts. She slept with me sometimes to protect me from ghosts! Such childhood! I really want to see Luka's warm smile once more *sigh*... *Crying*

"I cant stand not seeing you anymore!" I yelled as countless tears fell, i was crying and crying, for hours and hours. Until i fell asleep right at the spot after crying a lot. I gave Luka my meaningful present. I gave her my heart. So now its not lost but right beside hers dead one!

Soon i realized i wasn't asleep, i actually died out of crying for a long time. But i didn't see Luka, why? Right, i was in hell as she was in heaven! Despite that, i was really happy, that i finally revenged Luka's death.

* * *

It was longer than i expected, will, it was hard writing it, but.. Well, it was nice wasnt it, don't deny that!

Hahaha! Yup such one shot! Its perfect, i liked it actually. I hope you did too. Im sorry for making Miku kind of rude. Haha

it was a nightmare after all, that transformed into this kind of plot!


End file.
